A Pain Filled Reality
by AimzVador Inc
Summary: "Shibuya."  Those were the only words that came out of my mouth when I saw that certain person. That certain person who abandoned me. That certain person who left without a word. That certain person who destroyed me.   That certain person who I hate...
1. Proluge

"**Pain Filled Reality"**

**A/N: Hey guys! First ghost hunt fic evah(not really)...**

**I have to tell you, I am making up stories in some parts that were already made. (This is a fanfic, right?) So, some parts may not be similar to the original one.. TNX!**

**Disclaimer: Yea, yea. You know what's in it.**

"Shibuya."

Those were the only words that came out of my mouth when I saw _that _certain person. _That _certain person who abandoned me. _That _certain person who assumed that I do not love him but his deceased brother. _That _certain person who left without a word. _That _certain person who destroyed me.

_That certain person who I hate..._

**Five Years Ago:**

"I'm sorry I'm late! My alarm clock went off and my water supply was cut so I had to go to my friends' house to wash myself, and, I missed the first bus so I had to wait for the second one and- wait, what is everybody doing here?" I asked still out of breath from my little 'speech' which I actually rehearsed on my way to the office.

"Mai, sit down." Bou-san said. I nodded dumbly as I thought what was up.

"Mai... It's about Naru." Ayako said, almost whispering.

"What? That narcissist wants some tea? And threw a fit? And was hospitalized due to the lack-of-tea disease? And-"

"Mai." I was cut off by the said narcissist.

I looked at him with concern written all over my face. Is it just me, or is Naru paler than usual?

"I'm leaving."

Those words shattered my heart. Leaving? Why was he leaving? Is he mad at someone? Me? Is my tea too bad? What's wrong?

"Mai." the same voice snapped me back to reality.

"Yes, Naru?" I said, almost in the verge of tears.

"Farewell." he said, on his way to his car.

And, the rest was pretty much history. I confessed to him, he rejected me, saying that I love his brother and not him and that I am merely his assistant—nothing more, nothing less, paying me my last pay check, and left for London without even looking back.

And now, here he is, standing in front of my apartment, wearing the same cold look as always, bribing me to become his 'assistant' again.

"Are you going to stand there like an idiot, or are you going to become my assistant again?" he said in a very unemotional mask.

I myself, wore a mask that is probably breaking his heart right now—if he has one, and, due to my experience, I bet he doesn't have one. The moment he left me, the Mai Taniyama the others knew was gone. The cheerful—sometimes stupid—young girl was lost. She was replaced by a new, cold-hearted—smart—mature lady.

All the evidence of the old Mai Taniyama existing was gone. The short puffy brown hair was replaced with long thigh length brown hair, the short petite figure turned to a tall, womanly figure and that oh-so-cheerful character was turned to a cold; heartless personality.

"I am sorry Mr. Shibuya; Mr. Davis, whatever you prefer. But, I already have a job that pays well—better than my old one actually. And I am quite satisfied of my life right now. So, if I were you, I would go somewhere else and see what poor creature would want to be your assistant."

And with that, I walked pass him and went to my work place. I didn't catch the slight sadness that flickered in his eyes.


	2. Down to Business

**A/N: Thanks so much for those who reviewed! Woohoo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt. But I do own Mai's new personality...**

* * *

><p>"What the hell, Mai?"<p>

Those were the first few words that greeted me early in the morning. It was 6:30 am. And, according to that—almost annoying—motherly tone, those few words came from no other than Matsuzaki Ayako.

"Aya-chan, what is it?" Yes, Aya-chan, she insisted on making me call her that since she thinks it makes her sound younger.

"You rejected Naru! Thanks a lot! Now we had to deal with a very angry, and furious Naru that is experiencing some lack-of-tea withrawal! And now, we have to find a way to-"

"Aya-chan, for starters, he rejected me first. Think of it as some kind of payback. Second of all, you're welcome, don't mention it. And lastly, what happens in your job isn't my problem, you go and talk to Naru and let him hire someone else to make him tea." With that, I hung up and turned my phone off. Ayako would probably call me again and rant about useless stuff. It's not like I hate her. I was just in a bad mood today.

In case you didn't know, I am right now a full-pleged Pediatrician. How I did it in such a small amount of time? Brains, dear, brains. It seems like sticking with Na—sorry, Shibuya-san for so long made me catch his 'genius' ability, huh?

* * *

><p>It was lunch time so I finally decided to turn my phone on just in case I have some important appointments. The second I turned my phone on, was also the exact same moment when an unknown caller I.D. called me.<p>

"Go on."

"Wow, Mai, so formal." That voice.

"Bou-san?"

"Don't forget me!" Yasuhara.

"Me too!" Ayako.

"Hey Mai! How's it been?" John.

"How are you, Mai?" Masako.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait? Why the hell are you guys calling me? And is this in loud speaker mode?"

"Yes it is, now Mai..." Bou-san said, I could almost imagine his serious face, grabbing his chin as if calculating something really important.

"Yea?"

"Mai! Don't yea me!" Bou-san started.

"Us." they chorused.

"Urgh. Us! So, Mai! We. Are. Annoyed. To. Death. With. N-A-R-U! COME BACK HERE NO-"

I pressed the red button and turned my phone off again. They are probably waiting in my apartment now. It was a very, very, very, and not to mention, very bad idea to give them my spare key.

Not for the fist time in my life, I was thankful that I had to make an overnight shift to avoid whatever awaits me at home. They are probably drunk with coffee by now and decided to retreat to their own 'lairs'. And lucky for me, they actually did.

The next day was a normal routine. Wake up in the morning, get washed, eat, prepare stuff, work, work, work, work and wo—woah! Hold on, Mai! You just sounded like Na—Shibuya a while ago.

That went on until the third day.

My phone rang right after I stepped out of the bath. This wasn't anything abnormal since people call doctors all day all night. I picked it up and said my rehearsed speech.

"Good Day, this is Dr. Taniyama Mai. If you wish to have an appointment with me then I could go and-"

"Mai." I was cut off by the voice in the other line. Na—Shibuya? But why? Have I not made myself clear?

"Shibuya-san. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked, struggling to my best professional tone. Ha! How do you like that?

"SPR has a new case."

"Your point?" I felt my brow twitching uncontrollably.

"I would like you to join us. This case involves children. It would be very useful to have a pediatrician with us." And tea maker, I thought sarcastically.

"Fine then. But only this once. And you do know that you are already disturbing my line of work by doing so."

"Yes. I will take full responsibility. And you will be paid according to the amount of tasks you do. Meet us at 5 am sharp tomorrow. Don't be late." I could literally hear him smirk through the line.

"Of course. But don't expect me to be the same. That is all. Good bye." Then, I hung up. I may not show it well but I am really excited about having a new case with my former team. It has been so long. On the second thought, maybe, I'm not really that excited.


	3. Been a Long Time, eh?

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of you who reviewed! Love yah!(maybe not)... Anyways, if there are any gramar errors, please feel free to point them out for me.. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt...**

* * *

><p>The day was quite a pain. I had to pull an overnight shift then I realized that I had to meet up with SPR at 5 am. So I had to go straight from the office without sleeping to avoid being late and feel the wrath of Shibuya. Not like he could do anything about it.<p>

"Mai!" I heard faint voices of people calling me and hopped out of my black, yes, black car.

"Morning guys." I replied lazily but was muffled by a bone crashing bear hug by Bou-san. Followed by a large 'thud'. Followed by a string of insults.

"Hey Mai!" I smiled weakly at John, I really need some sleep now.

"Heya." I muttered, trying to see if I could help with anything.

"You don't look so good." Masako said, hiding her face under her usual kimono.

"Oh. Me? Yeah, I had to pull an overnight shift since the clinic was crowded with kids last night. Not to mention I had to make up for my leave today." I replied, scratching the back of my head.

"Wow, our little Mai has grown so much..." Bou-san said while wiping his fake tears.

"Yes, yes indeed." Yasuhara joined in, also wiping his fake tears. I sweat dropped at the sight in front of me.

"Uhmm.. So, are we all set?" I asked.

"Yes, Taniyama-san. We are." the narcissist said. I noticed that the words Taniyama and san were spat out like they were some kind of poison.

"Right then, later!" I hopped back into the car and drove my way to the address of the orphanage which Lin had to SMS me, since I hung up on the phone call last night.

The orphanage was a three hour drive from Shibuya. I had gotten over my sleepiness and thought about the black circles that were surely going to appear later or tomorrow but shrugged it off when I saw the huge place.

The place looked like it was an orphanage for rich kids—if such a thing existed. I parked my car to a nearby parking lot followed by Bou-san's car and the SPR van.

I remembered this place from a dream three days ago. But, I'll be keeping that to myself for now.

"Welcome, dearests. Please, come in, come in." I didn't even notice the middle aged lady gesturing inside while I was spacing out. I quickly went and helped Bou-san and the others in carrying the equipment to our base.

After everything was placed inside, I collapsed in the sofa and felt a wave of nostalgia hitting me. It surely has been a long time since I had a case with them.

"Taniyama, tea." Yup. A really long time.

"Hai, hai." I went and made tea for everyone and passed by some kids along the way. They all looked so happy yet something was... off.

When I went back to base, the only ones who were there were the usual. Lin—the typer, and Naru—the... Naru? Let's just say he's acting like his usual self.

"Where are the others?" I asked handing each of them their tea. I didn't even bother to wait for a 'thank you'.

"I sent Hara-san and Matsuzaki-san to check if they could feel anything. Yasuhara went to gather information in the library. Brown-san and Takigawa-san were sent to set the camera's." the narcissist answered.

"And... What do you want me to do?"

"Befriend the kids. That's what you do best, right?"

'Nope, making tea is my specialty' I sarcastically thought.

"Yea, yea. Later!"

I looked around the house to see whether or not the kids are awake and sure enough, I found them running around a room that looked like their play house.

"Hey guys!" I said, waving my hand.

They all ran to me and dragged me to play with them.

"Hey, hey! Is it true that you have super powers?" one of the kids asked.

"You could say that.." Super powers? Oh well, their kids.

"Ehh? Then you could get rid of creepy monster?" another asked.

"Yup! I'm sure we will!" I said.

They all cheered and went back to running around.

One kid around the age of twelve sat beside me looking really bored.

"Hey! What's your name?" I asked.

"What's _your _name? Didn't they tell you that it's rude to ask for someone's name before saying your own?" Woah, I didn't see that one coming.

"I'm Taniyama Mai. Pleasure to meet you!" I said reaching out my hand for a hand shake.

"Mai, huh. What a pretty name." He suddenly said.

"Pardon?"

He ignored my question and said, "One thing. If you don't want to end up like the others, you better leave before it's too late."

"Others? What do you mean others?" Then he ran towards the hallway and disappeared before I even had a chance to catch up... Weird..


End file.
